<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace and Quiet by romeoandjulietyouwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742609">Peace and Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish'>romeoandjulietyouwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Dad Owen Strand, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Worried TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: owen and tk when owen gets home from the hospital (lung surgery or sth else) and is weakish and tk helps? like kinda the pillow scene but reversed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace and Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo this title...it is a reference to a song no one knows that's referencing a beautiful letter written by one of the most famous artists.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As TK pulls the car into their driveway, he is glad that his dad is still forcing him to live with him. This way Owen will have a harder time protesting TK taking care of him. And from the looks of it, he needs it. Owen sits in the passenger seat of TK’s car, he blinks drowsily and stares out the window, deep in thought. TK can see the way his shirt bunches up from the bandages around his chest and he hates to say it, but Owen doesn’t look too good. His skin is pale and his movements are weak. TK knows better than to use that word in front of his dad, but he can’t help it in the privacy of his own head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad is now in recovery for life-saving surgery, they removed his tumor, taking part of his lung with it. He has a long recovery in front of him, and a stubborn as hell son who will make sure he follows the doctor’s instructions to the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the car is parked, he quickly jogs around to the other side of the car, opening the door for his dad. Owen gives him a tired look, “Really? I can open a door by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me do this for you, okay? You had surgery two days ago, I’m allowed to hover.” TK offers his dad his hand which Owen takes with a sigh, he’s not winning this fight. TK slowly helps him out of the car, letting Owen lean on him. As they walk inside, he tosses the folder the doctor gave them on the counter to look through later and asks his dad, “Bed or couch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen sighs, “Couch. Mateo and Paul gave me a list of things to watch while I recover, might as well get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK smiles, the list had been well over two pages and the team had spent two full shifts putting it together. He helps his dad sit down on the couch and hands him the remote before sitting down on the couch beside him, curling his legs under him. “You don’t have to stay with me, TK, I’m fine. Go hang out with your friends, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stayed with me after I got shot,” TK settles back into the couch. “So at least for now let me stay with you. Besides, Carlos is out of town visiting family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen looks over his son, seemingly reading between the lines. He gives TK an understanding smile, “Okay.” Owen looks at him for another second, watching his leg bounce against the floor, looking just as nervous as he did during chemo. “I’m okay, TK, you don’t need to worry about me so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t me I’m not gonna,” TK scoffs. He watches his dad shift his position with a grimace. “Here.” He hands his dad a pillow who meets TK with an unamused stare. “What? You look uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see how it is,” Owen takes the pillow and stuffs it behind him. “This is payback isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would it be?” TK laughs. “I know you, dad. The doctor said you need to take it easy the next few weeks and I know you won’t do that without someone else keeping you in check.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Owen admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK gasps dramatically, “Owen Strand? Admitting he’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen rolls his eyes, “I never said that I was wrong, only that you were right.” TK’s eye roll matches his dad’s. “Seriously, TK, you don’t need to stay and take care of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” TK says definitively. “I love you, dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen smiles fondly at him, “I love you too. Now get your ass over here.” Owen lifts his arm and TK knows that he wants TK to lay against his side. Any other day TK absolutely would, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you,” TK shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, in fact, I think it will make me heal faster,” Owen smiles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll tell me if I hurt you?” TK asks and when his dad nods, he scooches so that he’s right next to him and lays his head down on Owen’s shoulder. Owen adjusts his back a little to make it more comfortable and brings his arm down over TK’s shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen kisses the side of TK’s head, “Love you, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 26,” TK protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still my kid.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any 911 lone star fic ideas, send them my way in the comments or to my Tumblr @evanbuckley-heartofgold</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>